Angel To You , Devil To Me
by chicki101
Summary: Lacus is new...to everything on earth. Bruce is rich and Gotham's biggest heartthrob.Anne hates Bruce for what? Derek's always disappearing when he sees the red liquid that keeps humans alive. Why? Read to find out Lots of crossovers!
1. Starting

Lacus Clyne woke up in her fuzzy white bed , the head board a soft substance of silver . She squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes.

Then she smiled ,a sweet cheerful smile. " Good Morning to another new day" she chimed.

Lacus bounced of her bed, brushed her teeth , took a warm bath in the hot springs , and changed into her silk dress.

It was a simple shade of light blue. Almost white but not exactly.

It was strapless and flowed past her ankles.

She wore golden slippers. The angel looked in the mirror , although it wasn't necessary.

Her wings were a medium size of a feathery bunch , and her dirty blond hair fell gently down her back.

Lacus sighed. She trotted down the hallway , only to meet with her brother. Skye Alexander Clyne. " hey Sis what's cooking?" He asked curiously. Lacus looked at him , she cocked an eyebrow. " Didn't I make it a rule _not_ to talk to me? You think I'm going to forgive you just like that , after you get me grounded for two whole stinking months!" She sounded like a lion whose meat had just been snatched away.

Skye looked at her apologetically. " Forgive and Forget? C'mon Sis don't be like that . I'm you're older bro so--" Lacus cut him of before he could finish. " You're not the older one I am! I'm going for a walk to the Begonia Maple Fields. Don't follow me" With that the princess elegantly walked off. Skye hung his head and stalked of to his room.

In truth Lacus was going to got to run away. She had enough of heaven. Enough of being a princess. She hated the attention she got. She hated how other people had to give up what they had for her.

For example last week she was at the bakery and there was just one chocolate eclair left , she reached for it but she heard a kid wail" Mommy i wanted that!"

" No honey it's the princess , you must let her have it. Maybe next time you'll get it." The mother had told her child softly.

After that Lacus had lost her appetite to eat. So she thought a lot that night and then it hit her! She could run away to Earth , where everyone is normal. Determination written across her face. She flew to the gateway of heaven " Hermes? Can you keep your mouth shut about this. I don't want father knowing. If he asks I'm gone to a filed trip or something. Just.. don't tell him I'm going down there" Hermes widened his eyes.

The dwarf like creature flew toward the princess of heaven and said " Pardon my rudeness but , HAVE YOU GONE NUTS my child! Your father will have my head!" He said in a exasperated voice. " Please ??" She made the best pouty face she could , and that got to Hermes. " Aw kid , you're really gonna make me do this? Think about it I mean.. you don't belong down there. Aw shucks , Alright I'll keep my pie hole shut. Take care now" Hermes spoke with defeat.

" Yes! Bye Hermes I will miss you dearly , but I'll come back. Bye Now"

" Wait child--" Too late Lacus jumped down she laughed as she landed on her feet to the unfamiliar location. "Oh My. These people don't have wings. Wait I don't have wings or my halo! I guess this is part of the package."

There was another part to the package Hermes hadn't finished telling Lacus.

She couldn't come back.

Bruce Wayne. Attractive. Rich. Rude yet . He was the type of guy girls would want to sleep with everyday. His jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes, made him even more irresistible.

His perfect features fit his pale skin like a puzzle piece fit it's puzzle . It was just the right amount of pale. Bruce walked through the streets with a cup of cofee in his hands. He wore black pants with a white shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up , and the first two buttons were unbuttoned.

He looked at his watch 5:00 pm. He was late for his date with what's her face? Cassie Boikawidge.

He didn't care she was just another fan crazed girl. " Might as well skip out on this one" lost in thought, Bruce bumped into a small figure. Both fell on the floor. Then the figure rose up , and started panicking "Oh I'm so sorry! Do you need a bandage , crutches, a cast? Oh I-- i didn't mean to. I'm a terrible person! I'm so sorry" She ranted on about how bad she was.

Bruce ignored her words although it was hard to resist her voice. It was an angelic voice but no comparison to her looks. Crysat blue eyes , Natural blond hair , elegant lips. " Um excuse me sir? Are you alright? Oh I've made you lose your voice! " she said miserably. Bruce got a hold of himself. He laughed at the not-so-funny joke. " No I talk. " he smirked his play boyish smirk. Lacus got an uneasy feeling around this " May I know your name?" she asked hesitantly. She needed to make new friends.

Still smiling Bruce answered. " Bruce Wayne. You must be new around here" Lacus looked up and nodded

" Actually I am. I need a place to stay for today and well for a while. Im just going to go find a hotel around here , and maybe get myself enrolled in a school. You know I gotta keep up with my education" Lacus sighed.

" Well it was very nice meeting you Mr Wayne. I should get going." She waved to him and pushed through the crowed until she was invisible to Bruce.

" Well that was something you don't see everyday. Maybe I'll see _her_ around. Too bad though I didn't get her name." Bruce looked bored.

" Crazy Mad man" someone muttered as they shoved against Bruce and walked off. Bruce ignored the person , and continued walking. " Where exactly am I going?" He asked himself. Bruce entered a cofee shop " I'll have a Black Double Double with no sugar" he placed his order and reached in his pocket to pay up , but something was wrong. He couldn't find his wallet. He remembered the person who had bumped into him , and figured they had stolen it.

Bruce growled in frustration. " Cancel the order" he finished in a harsh tone. He walked of and then he saw the thief who had his wallet. The stranger was standing by a tree doing nothing. Now was his chance . He slowly creeped up becked Bruce off and ran. Bruce jumped to his feet and chased after the thief.

--

hind the stranger and jumped. " Give me my wallet!" Bruce yelled. " Gahh Man Whore get off me!" The stranger kno

No ya'll have to Review! This is my first fan fic allright? I hope you enjoyed! Tell me who you wanto to read more about!


	2. Blossoming of an unusual friendship

It was getting very dark , and rather cold for Lacus. She didn't have any money where could she go. " I guess I should be sleeping here for today. It looks comfortable" she asked doubtfully at the bench in front.

" Aw this is terrible. Achoo" she let out a small sneeze. She sat down on the bench and buried her face in her palms. Someone yelled at her " Move outta the way!" She whipped her head back. " Excuse me?" she frowned. How rude!

A girl with black hair that went a little bit past the girl's shoulder was running toward Lacus at full speed. Her green eyes were filled with rage. Her tan skin was plain but it looked beautiful in the moonlight. For some strange reason she was dressed like a robber. She had a bag in her hands. "Haha Sucker! See ya on the other side!"

Somebody was chasing after this strange girl. That somebody got closer and closer, and it was Bruce!

" Come back you thief! I'll sue you!" Bruce slowed down as he saw Lacus. " Hey it's you! I didn't catch your name. Didn't you find a hotel?" His rage seemed to drain from his body. Lacus fiddled. " Um I did it's just that...I'm..I...ugu...I don't have any money" she looked away in shame.

" Oh" was all Bruce could say. He looked at her thoughtfully. " You could always stay at my place. There's lots of room , and where else can you go?"Bruce grinned.

" I couldn't I'd be too much of a burden I...ugu" Bruce chuckled. " It's alright it's no problem. Come on let's go" He grabbed her wrist and started walking. " you don't mind me asking who was that um thief?" " It was me!" The girl with the black hair jumped in between Lacus and Bruce. She wore a backward baseball cap now and a jersey with baggy jeans. She was chewing bubble gum. " So you're the tramp Bruce was mumbling about. Ah you're okay. I'm Anne by the way" Anne finished her long introduction. " I'm Lacus Clyne..ugu..it's very nice to meet you" she shivered again. This _Anne_ didn't seem to be very professional! " Arrgh!" Bruce tackled Anne " Give me my damn wallet woman! Lacus don't listen to her she's just a wench whose out to get me for some reason ouch quit it Hey!" Bruce and Anne squabbled in the middle of the street while folks gathered around. "You guys I think you should get up" awkwardness filled the air. Bruce stood up and brushed off the dust. He snatched his wallet from Anne and stroded off with Lacus.

Anne shrugged " What are you looking at?" she asked a man. And then she smiled " I'm sorry. Not!" she walked the same direction as Bruce and Lacus. ' Maybe I can find out where he lives" she shrugged and continued walking. She saw a figure step out of the cab. 'It' looked drunk. " Moooo I'm a cow a big cow a pretty cow. A spiky cow? weeeee i gottta pee" The teenager with bronze hair and topaz eyes whined. He put his arm on Anne's shoulder. Anne looked disgusted. " Can you take me to my mommy? Nope you can't she's all the way up there" he pointed to a star. Anne looked at him in confusion "look sir you're drunk so I'm just going to let you sit down here alright?" Derek grinned " Yup Yup Yup. Noo Stay with me purttty pleasee" Anne couldn't say no for some reason she just felt bad and he seemed harmless. If he did try anything thought she'd kick his ass to Timbuktu. It was 10:00 at night. Anne sighed she had to get back to the orphanage. Yes she lived in a old run down orphanage , where else could she go. ' Might as well take the guy with me ' she thought and dragged the sleeping boy with her . He looked about her age and he wasn't ugly either he just needed to take a bath. Make that two baths. " God you smell bad" Anne said. She looked at the sky.

The orphanage was a frightening site. The Grey paint was peeling of the walls , and water dripped from the roof everywhere. Anne dragged Mr. Anonymous up the stairs to her room. There were 8 or 9 more kids living here but that was it NO ADULTS! Anne gently put Mr Anonymous on her bed and tucked him in. She sat down on the floor and feel into a deep sleep. It was uncomfortable but she had a good heart somewhere. The next morning Mr Anonymous woke up with a grunt for the first time Anne heard him speak proper English. " Where am I? Aaa" He winced as his head throbbed with pain. Anne got up and stared " Listen you were drunk yesterday and probably would have gotten raped so...I brought you here. Just take a shower and get outta hear you're stinking up my room" she grunted. Derek blinked twice " okay Ms...Thank you. I'd like to know you're name" he asked with no emotion. " You sound like a hypocrite. Name's Anne. Yours?" she yawned. " Derek. Derek Griffin. I should get You for 's my number call me! I know a lot of real estate agents" He told her figuring this was her home. " You need to get a new house" He mumbled as he opened the door and closed it just as he had left. Anne leaned against the window " I wish I could" she looked at a picture beside her bed. " Why did you leave me here? Why didn't come back for me? " she asked the picture. " You're just a sad memory I hate now!" she was surprised at the anger in her voice." At least I can be happy by seeing you happy" Anne looked away with a sad smile.

Lacus woke up bed with a jolt. She looked from left to right to left quickly with panic and surprise. " Cookie" she whispered. She sounded ill very ill. She was wearing a T-shirt that almost reached her knees. It smelled good to her , like roses. It was Bruce's shirt. " Oh! I... should go..Ugu..say good morning to the sun!" she convinced herself that's what she had to do , but she didn't exactly want walked into her balcony and stretched. She hummed a melody her mother had sang to her when she was a little girl. A small dove sat on the railing chirping away. " Maybe I should have made plans before coming here" she talked to herself. " Good Morning. Master Bruce awaits you for breakfast. There is fresh pair clothes for you in the washroom Mistress Clyne" Alfred bowed. " Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't notice you there sir.I'm Lacus but I guess you already knew that! Hehe A fresh pair of clothes? Oh why thank you I'll be out in a jiffy uhm what's you're name?" Lacus finished lamely. " it's Alfred. Alfred Pennyworth." Alfred spoke in a thick, rich, British voice. " Alright Alfred thank you" Lacus got into the shower which she had a little trouble with but managed fine. She got dressed in a jean skirt which wasn't extremely short or extremely long. She wore a yellow poofy off shoulder top. She wore a brown belt , with matching brown was a pair of brown hoop earrings to go, she brushed her hair which was wavy. She came downstairs. Bruce was dazzled by her. " Wow you look amazing" he complimented her. Lacus blushed , and then giggled. " You don't look bad yourself" Bruce wore a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. His hair was messy but it suited him better. He locked eyes with her , it made Lacus feel all warm inside. Then she heard a loud scream outside. She looked only to see..

--

Muahaha , it's a cliff hanger now review or else im not updating and I wan to update so please for me and yourselves Reviewww!


	3. Home Sweet Home

" It's Bruce Wayneee! EEEP!" some fan girls outside Bruce's mansion screamed. Bruce groaned. " Um..do these ladies show up often?" Bruce nodded " More than you can imagine , but they're besides the point. I'll help you find a hotel and I'll pay for it , but you can stay here if you like. It might be a whole lot better if you stay--are you alright?" Lacus stared at Bruce in disbelief. " Absolutely not! You've done so much for me already , you have to pay for nothing. You've given me a roof over my head , and such wonderful hospitality can only be rewarded with something very special. Unfortunately I have nothing , but when I do I promise I'll pay you back" Bruce silenced her as he put one finger on her lips.

" you have to let me at least buy you an apartment or something. I'll get you a job."

Bruce still smiling , caressed Lacus' cheek. Lacus stood still surprised about the offer , but she found her voice just as soon as she lost it. " I..alright. Thank you very much , this means the world to me."

" No problem , and starting next week you'll be attending Gotham High. You wanted to continue your education right? Well heres your chance" Bruce headed upstairs to shower and change.

Once he came back they headed to Lacus' new apartment which was all paid for and not very far from Bruce's Mansion.

It was plain , but elegant. The cream colored walls , and matching carpeted floor made it very cozy. There was a small kitchen and a white washroom with a bathtub , sink , and toilet. There were two bedrooms and one living room.

One bedroom had a nice single bed with a light blue blanket and a feathery pillow. It had a large window from which you could see the city's clock tower. There was a pale white dresser with a comb. The room had a walk in closet

The other room had a TV and a closet as well. There were two bean bag chairs , one brown , the other cream. There was a small study desk with a laptop.

The living room had a small wooden dinning table with 2 chairs , and Orange L shaped couch. There was a glass coffee table decorated with two white candles. " Oh Bruce. It's beautiful Thank You. Thank You so much!"

--Meanwhile--

Anne browsed the grocery store. " Carrots , chicken , steak , shrimp...Oh! Tuna!! I shouldn't..but I gotta keep up with my veggies" after debating with herself she picked up 4 cans of tuna. She opened the carton off tuna and started pigging out.

The cashier looked puzzled. " Maam are you going to pay for that?" Anne looked up "Uh Oh uhh yea I got my cash right here. Keep the change." Anne walked out carrying her **meat**. She went to her orphange and put her share of groceries in the fridge.

Herrera Lorcot the typical bully walked up to Anne and pushed her down. Anne stumbled but didn't directly hit the ground. " Leave me alone Herrera " she growled. " Why? I'm bored , entertain me!" Herrera shot right back. She punched Anne in the gut.

Anne coughed out some blood , but quickly wiped her mouth. She ran faster than she had ever run. This wasn't the first time

she was being picked on. It had happened before , and she had learned to ignore it. Today she couldn't.

What's wrong with me? Inner Anne thought to herself. She bumped into someone , actually two someones.

" Excuse us Ms? are you Anastasia Wayne?" the two mean asked Anne.

She looked up and stared at them after a long pause she spoke." Are you like the FBI or something cause those are really stupid Halloween costumes."

" No we're let's just say friends. Ms Wayne. Or shall I say miss Stark , we would like you to come with us. We understand that you are the step sister of Wayne. Before your mother Merilyn Stark married Mr Wayne's father you seemed to own a lot of money. After Mr Wayne's father and your mother passed away he left for about 8 years , leaving you alone. Eventually you seemed to disappear and your mother's wealth was left there untouched." One of the men finished , but continued again

not letting Anne speak. " Now we have found you. You are no longer Anastasia Wayne , but Anastasia Stark. You are a owner of Stark Industries. One of the top Companies during the time when your mother was alive. Your mansion is right this way follow us please. Not to mention you are very wealthy almost as wealthy as Mr Wayne."

Anne looked at them as if they had just escaped Arkham Asylum , where the crazy people are. Then she started laughing a sarcastic laugh.

" You're crazy. Or maybe just stalkers , since you know so much about me. There are tons of Anastasia Starks around the world. Prove to me I'm the one and I'll come with you happily." The two men narrowed there green eyes. " Your mother had a very special pendant did she not? It was golden and had some kind of inscription at the back. Do you remember it?"

Anne looked at them suspiciously " yes! That's the only thing I remember , but do you know what it says? I'll gladly agree to come if you know." " It said: Beloved Daughter , always and forever I will love you. The pendant is right here" The man held out a golden pendant.

" you're not kidding! I...wow this amazing...I'm filthy rich.I can buy anything I want. I own a company? Wow and I'm only 15! Let's go Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber." She snatched the pendant and hugged it , then put it in her pocket.

The men led Anne to her new home. It was a white mansion nothing fancy. It looked high tech though. There was a blue screen on the wall. Anne went closer , and then " Good Afternoon Ms Stark I'm Jarvis I will be taking care of all your needs."

Anne fell down. "it speaks! Holy Crap" The two men quickly assisted her on her feet." Crap is not holy" they said in unison.

" Ya. I know anyways I'm gonna take a nap , and then a shower in my hot tub" Anne smiled and waved the men good bye.

Life was good!

--

" Lacus you can stop saying thank you now." Bruce said thoughtfully.

" I know but I was a complete stranger , and you did so much. How can I ever repay you , I know stay for dinner!"

Bruce laughed half heartedly. " thanks for the offer , but I got to go somewhere today maybe some other time. My number is in your phone book. I'll see you around then." Lacus thanked him one last time and bid him farewell.

She sighed. Home Sweet Home. ' I start work tomorrow. Bruce said I'm a reporter' she thought. Lacus went to her laptop and researched everything she needed to know. " Who would have thought internet could be so helpful" she giggled.

The next day she went to her assigned work place The Daily Planet. " Ah. You must be Ms Clyne. My name is Mr Dodson , you'll be working for me." Lacus shook his hand and followed him inside his office. " So you're my boss. Well it's very nice to meet you. When do I get started?" Lacus asked him with excitement. " Right now if you don't mind. I need you to write a report on Veralusa Di Caglio , she is a famous piano player. She's actually here in Gotham City right now , all you have to do is write your opinion about her. Here's some research material." he handed her a bunch of newspapers and cassettes.

" It seems easy enough! I'll get right to it" Lacus went to her small office , she sat down in her hair and started reading a few newspapers. She quickly finished all 48 newspapers , and decided to listen to some of Veralusa's music.

Lacus liked it very much. She wrote down all her thoughts on a piece of lined paper , then typed it up on the computer , gathered a few pictures and printed her report out.

It was 11:00 at night. Her eyes were red and tired. She got up, gathered her belongings and put the report on her boss' desk. She grabbed her scarf , coat , mittens , and hat and walked down the streets of Gotham.

--

Okay guyzz I only got 2 reviews , that's not good! So pretty pretty please review I need your opinion on what happens next! Who do you want to read more about??


	4. A cup of Arguments?

Time passes very slowly for some. And for others very quickly. For Lacus Clyne it had been one of those weeks where time passed very...quickly.

She woke up , and got dressed for her first day of high school. She had bought all her needed items. She got ready and grabbed herself a slice of toast and took the bus to Gotham High.

Lacus walked down the hallway , most eyes on her and then she heard lots of whispers. Lacus felt awkward had she done something wrong? Maybe it was her hair! Or she had something in her teeth.?

" Hey! You're the new girl right? Lacus Clyne! The school's been buzzing about you since Friday. Oh sorry I'm Naomi Walsh." the stranger held out her hand.

All the awkwardness in Lacus' head disappeared. She shook Naomi's hand. ' Wow I've never seen someone with pink hair before!' Lacus thought in her head. " Hey watch out it's Fllay ,according to the latest gossip she's the school's most popular if you ask me she's just a bitch" Naomi laughed.

Lacus squinted Fllay walked over to a boy talked to him a little , then talked to another boy , then another boy until she finally settled on one. The boy was too far to be seen with the naked eye.

So Lacus continued to class. Her books fell on the floor as she tripped. The hallway filled with laughter. Lacus blushed ' way to go' she thought still blushing. " Hey you ok?" A boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes asked, as he picked Lacus' things for her. " Oh I'm fine thank you very much for asking." Lacus said shyly.

" You're the new girl. I'm Derek Griffin , and your name is..?" " Lacus Clyne or new girl as everyone is calling me." " Nice to meet you. What class do you have next?" Lacus took out her schedule and she pointed to Geology. "Hey me too , looks like we're in the same class" " Ya , what a kiwinky dinky!" Lacus regretted saying that , it was just a habit of hers to create strange words , that made a person give her a questioning look. " I'm sorry its...uh forget about it" Lacus looked away and sighed. Derek grabbed her hand and led her to class.

--

Anne woke up with a fresh pair of clothes on. " Hey--" " You will be attending Gotham High from now on." Jarvis answered her unfinished question.

" What? I have to go to school? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She jumped out of her bed pointing an accusing finger at Jarvis.

" Actually it is Ma'am your book and pencils and everything else you need are all ready at the front door along with your breakfast" Jarvis continued.

Anne brightened " Breakfast!!" she quickly ran to the door where a plate of bacon , hash browns and toast awaited her.

She walked to school happily. When she got there she stopped her happy smile fell. Bruce Wayne was talking to some jocks , his fellow jocks.

" What is he doing here?" she moaned. She walked to a wall and banged her head unaware of the 15 pairs of eyes watching her. Until someone shouted " Hey it's Anastasia Stark. Can't believe she goes to our school. What a hottie." Anne turned around.

" What the fuck did you just call me boy?" Anne glared at him.

" nothing Ma'am!" the boy saluted

"Good Now carry my books for me." She said simply. It was good to be Her.

She walked to her class room and took a seat beside a random person. Turns out that random person wasn't so random. " hey I know you you're the drunk dude what's your name again...oh I remember Derek right? Cool looks like we're in the same class!" Anne chimed. " yea..I guess so coincidence seeing you here , **Ms Stark**" He smiled. " Oh ya , don't make a big deal outta that I just found out OK? Cut me some slack" Anne said started chewing gum again , and put her feet on her desk. Anne sat at the window seat of the class room , next to Derek who sat next to Lacus who sat next Bruce. Fllay sat behind them all.

" Bruceeeey! oh baby I missed you so much!" Bruce walked in with Fllay right behind him. He grinned " Ya." he added simply. Lacus noticed Bruce and waved. " Hi Bruce. I can't believe we're in the same class. Hehe" she straightened her posture just a bit so she didn't look like a slacker. " Wow , ya so how is work going? Do you need anything?" Lacus shook her head quickly. " No. No. Now don't offer any of your help it's my turn. Do _you_ need anything?" Bruce chuckled and shook his head to say no.

The teacher walked in. He was a short thin man , with grey hair and a mustache. He had a German accent but spoke English fluently. " Good Morning class. How was your weekend? I know mine was great. To start our day of I'd like to introduce our new student. Lacus Clyne. Now I want you to make her feel welcome alright? Who wants to be her tour guide.?" A few hands shot up , one of them was Derek's. " How about you choose this one Ms Clyne." Lacus smiled and pointed to Derek. He gave her a reassuring smile back.

The entire morning Fllay was shooting Lacus and Anne dirty glares. " What's up with the red headed bimbo?" Anne asked Lacus as they headed down to the cafeteria. They were locker buddies. Lacus shrugged. " Hey guys wait up" Derek called

" Got to go" Anne said rolling her eyes. Derek leaned against Lacus' locker , as the two watched Anne leave.

Lacus blushed at how close Derek was. He smelled like autumn leaves , the scent filled her nose. Derek noticed this and flashed a grin at her. Lacus looked down at her feet ' What's wrong with me?' she asked herself still smiling.

Naomi was peeking from the cafeteria and giving her a thumbs up with a big happy grin. " Hey..are you busy on Monday ?" Derek started...

" No..I'm not" answered Lacus. " I was wondering , if you want to go get a smoothie or something you know only if you want." Derek exclaimed. " Sure!" Lacus' head shot right up and she gave her sweet smile for the 50th time.

Lacus walked up to Naomi , who practically strangled her. " Do you know who that is. He's Derek! Ranking number 2 on the school's hottie list for guys! What were you two talking about! you were blushing EEEP tell me the details!! SPILL!"

" He...asked me out" Lacus spoke still in awe. " He what!? Oh my god this is big!" Naomi started to go on but Lacus wasn't paying much attention until Naomi said " You can't let Fllay find out she'll have your head. Rumor has it that she's had the biggest crush on Bruce **and** Derek from grade 5" Lacus was confused she didn't know how to react so she just shook it of. " Alright , I'm gonna go see what Bruce and Anne are up to they don't seem to happy. Maybe they're fighting aga--" " YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH BRUCE WAYNE AND ANASTASIA STARK!! THIS IS HUGEE YOU'RE ALREADY POPULAR!!" Naomi exclaimed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. " Would you please keep it down. " Lacus whispered" I'll be right back" she left to see what Bruce and Anne were squabbling about.

" What the fuck do you mean , it's none of my damn business. I'm your fuking SISTER!! WELL I WAS!" Anne yelled in frustration

" You heard me. I don't plan on discussing why I do things with you. Now stop causing a scene , and embarrassing us both" Bruce clenched his teeth and bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something he regretted.

" You left me for 7 years , and i got kidnapped by a mob member when I was 6. I have every right to know where you left to! Because it was..your fault that I lived in a stinkin orphanage for 10 years." she growled.

" Shut UP! You're Dad was the one who killed our..parents. It is your fault you knew about it you told me that yourself when you were 4" he hissed.

" You know what! Forget it. I don't need to know you or be related to you in any way. Are you happy now? You're a sick man" she glared at him before walking away.

" Oh Anne." Lacus' hand reached to comfort Anne , but she just swatted it away. " Leave me alone." her voice husky.

'This is terrible' Lacus thought..."I've got to do something. This is none of my business though. But..Bruce is my friend so it makes it my business. There now I feel much better. Hey I just talked me into doing something' Lacus thought.

" I will need help though" she said out loud.

" Help with what? Ms Clyne" a high pitched feminine voice spoke from behind her... " it's none of your business after all" Lacus' eyes widened , she whipped her head back to find , Fllay.

" Looks like you've forgotten me. It's not your fault though , it has been a long time. "

" Oh well you're not worth _my _time anyways. Although you will leave Bruce alone , you realize I'm his girlfriend. A little mouse came and told me Derek asked you out? If you know what's good for you you'll skip out on the date. Okay. Or I will make you're lives a living hell " she said in preppy manner.

Lacus stiffened. She felt as if someone had just slapped her hard. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Fllay smirked. " And who do you think you are anyways? The new girl who thinks everyone likes her? Well you aren't actually it's going to get a lot more interesting around her with you Ms Clyne"

Fllay's hair swayed behind her as she stalked off.

The loud ring of the bell broke into Lacus' thoughts and she hurried back for her afternoon classes.

Review guyzz c'mon!!! Did you like this chappie tell me who you wanna read more about!!

I do not own any of the characters except for Anne , and Derek


	5. Thinking things through

" I hate him! I wish I had never met him" she supressed her tears.

" Jarvis get dinner ready. I'm going in for a shower" she whispered.

Anne got into the shower. She turned the tap to cold water.

That was the temperature she liked her .

" Yes Ma'am" Jarvis obediently answered.

" I'm such an idiot. Thinking he'd actually hear me out" she shook her head. Disgusted.

The tears that streamed down her bold face were mixed with the water that dripped from above her.

Anne turned off the shower. She wrapped her towel around her body.

There was a picture of Bruce in a picture frame on her looked at it " I hate you" she talked bitterly to the picture.

As soon as she got dressed she grabbed the picture frame and smashed it , she took out Bruce's picture shredded it then burnt the pieces. That was when Bruce disappeared from her memories in a flash.

After Anne finished dinner , she decided to do her homework. She grabbed the first text book. It was called : The Science of human nature and Mechanics.

Her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. A few minutes passed , then hours Anne was too engrossed in the book to care.

But everyone needs sleep , and everyone gets tired. Anne woke up the next morning.

She knew what she wanted to do with her life after reading that one book. She was going to be a...well she was going to do something with her good!

--Meanwhile--

A frustrated Lacus sat on her chair at work. It was 7:00 in the morning. She had finished all her work at 6:00.

She was thinking about the other day. About what Fllay Allster had told her.

" I can't just cancel our date I mean I really like him and...what did she mean when she said I forgot her? I just met her today." Lacus looked out her window as the sun was rising.

Saturday Morning. She was tired and frustrated. Somehow she couldn't get to sleep.

" Maybe I'll watch a movie or something" she mumbled. Lacus took out her laptop and browsed through some songs.

She loved singing. It was her passion , but she kept it a secret. Everyone would be amazed , and then she'd get treated like a superstar. She wanted to be normal.

Lacus picked her cell phone and dialed a number. "Derek? I have to...cancel our plans for tomorrow. I'm sorry.I can't go..out with you" Lacus gulped down the urge to scream ' Don't listen to me I'm crazy'

There was a long silence on the other end , but Derek's voice broke through.

" Ok. I have to go" he said urgently. Without waiting for Lacus to answer he hung up.

" Guess he was really upset. I feel horrible." Lacus grimaced her life was just going down hill.

" I know! I'll go visit Bruce , he knows just how to cheer me up" Lacus chirped.

She had forgotten what Naomi had told her , Fllay was Bruce's girlfriend.

--

Bruce tossed and turned , then jolted up that Saturday.

He sighed. Fllay had wanted to come over today.

He had said for him.

Fllay had been his girlfriend ever since he was a freshman.

She was sexy. The problem was she was a little _clingy_.

Fllay would call every night , just to wish him good night , and remind him to buy her a good and expensive birthday present.

Bruce showered , and got breakfast. He had finished his homework the day he got it , to him it was like kindergarten math.

Yes. He learned math in kindergarten. He was outstandingly smart for his age.

There was a knock at the door. Bruce opened the door and braced himself.

" Um...are you ok?" Lacus asked sheepishly. Bruce stared at Lacus , Fllay would kill her if she found out Lacus was with Bruce.

" Lacus..." Bruce started awkwardly. " What a surprise" he squeezed. " Um..Bruce if you're busy I'll come back another time" she said with concern. " No..it's just..forget it I'll be right back come inside. " Bruce ran to the telephone and dialed Fllay's cell phone.

" Hi honey bunch sugar plum pumpy umpy umpkin--" Fllay started " I have to cancel our plans...I'm..having a... baby" Bruce groaned at what he had just old Fllay , it was the first thing he thought of.

Stupid perverted genes. On the other end Fllay had a look that read " UH uh you did not just say that" then she glared "Fine! You better not be cheating , anyways time to go shopping! MOTHER GET MY DRIVER" she yelled from her room.

Bruce got back to Lacus who was looking around. " I'm back" he smiled. His hair was messy and it fell slightly over his eyes as usual.

Lacus bit her lip. She was thinking about something , Bruce decided to hear her out. " You wanna talk about it? You obviously have a problem" he said sarcastically.

" Not really...I..ugu... ok Fllay wanted me to stop going out with Derek , and I just broke his heart on the phone , and he seemed...in a hurry" Lacus finished.

" You and Derek are going out? That's nice..uh well forget about it. You'll find better guys." Bruce said hesitantly.

The thought bugged him. Lacus and Derek. He shook that one out. Bruce was lost in thought.

" B-Bruce are you alright , I mean you dozed of again" Lacus said a hint of 'whatever' in her voice. " Yea..uh yea I'm good" Bruce smiled.

" Mistress Clyne what a surprise" Alfred walked in. Lacus jumped right into Bruce arms. " Oh!" she said surprised as well , still clutching to Bruce. " Ya..it's nice to see you again" Lacus said quickly.

She realized her grip on Bruce, blushing she quickly pulled away. " Sorry" she murmured.

" Will you be staying for lunch Mistress Clyne?" Alfred asked in his low voice.

Bruce answered for Lacus. " Yes she will Lacus?" Bruce hadn't had dinner with a girl who was NOT Fllay in a long time. He needed a break , he needed to hang out with a friend.

Lacus smiled " lunch sounds perfect , and Alfred I'd like you to call me Lacus from now on alright? No formalities we're friends" Lacus' voice was equivalent to putting 6 sugar cubes in someone's tea.

Alfred nodded and exited the living room. " So what do you wanna do?" Bruce asked simply. " Actually , I was wondering something...I overheard you and Anne" Bruce clenched his fists when she said Anne.

" You guys were arguing , about who killed your...parents" Lacus spoke slowly and very carefully not to upset Bruce.

Bruce's nostrils flared, biterness and rage in his voice. " I don't like talking about my parents got it? please keep that in mind"

Lacus nodded obediently , and looked away. Bruce's anger had frightened her a bit. Lacus looked at the grand piano which settled in Bruce's living room.

" You play? the piano I mean" Bruce asked.

Lacus noded shyly. Bruce grabbed her hand gently , his hands were very warm. He lead her to the piano.

" Play something for me" he asked her gently. Lacus bit her lip again." Ugu.." Bruce chuckled " ugu" he mocked in a high soprano tone.

" Don't mock me!" she puched Bruce on the arm jokingly. He laughed " well you say it often I just wanted to see how it felt."

"It's just a habit. When I'm not sure about something" she grinned. " Alright then , If you don't want to play something on the piano then you don't have to" Bruce answered. Lacus let out a sigh of relief. " Thanks"

Lacus spent the rest of the day at Bruce's house , but it was soon time to head home. I wonder what Bruce is thinking about??

Lacus thought as she walked home. Suddenly she froze , and it seemed as if she was whizzing by some trees. Then she heard Bruce's familiar voice.

It was faint but it could be heard. " I...wow...she's something else..no! she's not intrested...and you have a girlfriend...there's something of about her though..something unusual like...me" Lacus had heard it. Every word.

She couldn't figure out what he was talking about , something of about me? Something unusual like him? Could he be an angel to? Lacus thought this through. She shook her head , she would know if he was wouldn't she?

Lacus was very confused but she knew something for sure , she could read minds. The petite blonde princess giggled. " I wonder what other abilities I have" she thought out loud.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

You guys...next chapter will be updated next month sorry guys I'm gonna be a bit busy! Thank you for reading hope u lykked!


	6. This was one crazy day!

Anne walked through the halls of Gotham High that day. Her hair was pulled into a high , neat pony tail. She wore a pair of tight black jeans , and a navy blue T- shirt that read , ' If you can read this you are about be hit'. Today she did not look like a slob , or tired like most people on Monday Mornings. Her neutral smile made guys drool. Derek stared , bewildered by the completely different Anne.

Anne walked up to her locker , where Derek was standing. " Waiting for Lacus?" Anne said in an obvious tone. " No , actually I was waiting for you!" Derek said quickly. Too quickly.

" Aren't you two like going out. DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER!?" Anne's face filled with fury , and she brought her fist up to Derek's face.

Derek took two steps back. " No I didn't! Would you calm down you're causing a scene" he responded in a sharp whisper. Anne relaxed.

"And , to answer your question Lacus and I are _not_ going out. We never were." Derek finished blankley. Derek glared at Lacus as she stopped in front of the locker she shared with Anne.

Lacus gave an apologetic look back at him. " We need to talk" he muttered. " Yea , yea move along stupid buy" Anne grumbled as she pushed Derek away from her and Lacus.

" Wow! Anne you look amazing I'm guessing the weekend was good?" Lacus asked quickly changing her expression. " Ya , I guess it just gave me some time to think about...what I really want..that's all , besides that...where were you? I tried calling your house , but you wouldn't pick up" Anne asked curiously as she leaned against a locker.

Her arms were crossed. Lacus thought carefully , she wasn't a very good liar , and if she told the truth about being at Bruce's Anne wouldn't be very happy. So she decided to change the topic. " We're getting late for class" Lacus rushed down the hallway before Anne could say anything.

Bruce gave Lacus a warm welcoming smile , she gave him a small one back. Lacus sat between Derek and Bruce.

The teacher was giving a long speech. Anne was surprisingly taking notes , and Derek and Lacus were passing notes. The rest of the class was pretending to take notes. Fllay was doing her nails , with her groupies. Bruce was staring out the window lost in thought , he had told the teacher that he wasn't feeling well enough to take notes , which was a lie.

**Look Derek , **

**Honestly I didn't mean to tell you off like that! It's just that , Fllay said that she would ruin my life, and yours...so I thought i shouldn't get involved , but of course we're still friends right?" **

Lacus slipped the note to Derek. Who passed a note just as quickly.

**Lacus this might sound a bit harsh and I apologize for that.**

**I never liked you..the day I asked you out it was a .. dare. I never really wanted to be friends , and I don't think we should be friends. You're great but our social status' don't mix. I'm a jock , and popular. And you're a new girl , and... anyways. So it's good for both of us you should stay with you're type and I should stay with mine**

disbelief crossed Lacus' face. All she wrote back was.** I'm sorry , I didn't think you'd be that kind of person , but you're right**.

Anne had finished jotting her own notes , and had been aware of the tension between Lacus and Derek. So had Bruce.

" I just need some space alright , I don't think there's anything else to it. I'm sorry if I hurt you but...it's for your best"

" Space is that what you need , now you're changing reasons to be my friend, ? I knew falling in _love_ was a bad idea! oh i should correct myself you can't fall in love here , it's liking a person romantically or just as friends either way , you break their heart" Lacus bit her lip in frustration. Holding back her tears , she continued " That day when i told you I didn't want to go out with you , I...apologize if I hurt you in any way. You're right our social status' don't mix at all , and that's why popular Bruce Wayne is my friend , and popular Anastasia Stark is my friend." a tear fell down her cheek softly. She ran down the hallway to her next class wiping her eyes.

Bruce and Anne watched closely too absorbed in their friends conversation to realize that they were next to each other.

Anne's eyes widened " Did Derek just break up with her , as friends!? he is going to get it oohoho he better run" Anne said in disbelief , she was about

to talk to Derek , but Bruce grabbed her arm and stopped her. " It's none of your business , I'll talk to him" he said calmly.

" it's none of you're business either" Anne snapped back at him. " Hey! Look out! What the hell is that!?" Bruce asked in confusion.

The green gas spread through the hallways of the school. Bruce heard a few screams. He shook his head vigorously.

He ran out of the school , and never came back.

Although Batman arrived , he made sure every single person got out of the school , guess he didn't make sure enough.

Fllay's scream rung in his ear. ' Can't I just leave her?' he asked himself. It took courage he grabbed her and glided outside Gotham High.

" EEP! THANK YOU!!! OMG YOU ARE MY NEW HOTTIE! OH POOR BRUCE...OH WELL!" Fllay squealed. Batman groaned.

Batman saw a clown like creature hop through the green gas of the hallway. He said nothing and jumped right in front of the Joker.

" Batsyy what a surprise? So howz you doings?" Joker asked in the same creepy tone that had always frustrated the Batman.

Without a word , Batman threw his bat a rang at the Joker. There was a huge blast , but when the smoke cleared the green haired freak had disappeared along with Batman.

Outside the school , a crowd of students and teachers awaited. Some police cars and ambulances , and fire trucks had arrived.

Anne was jumping up and down her body tingled with excitement " That was soooo sick!" she began." All the green smoke , and the weird clown looking dude that just ran out , and BATMAN!" she sighed , and stared dreamily at the sky.

Derek let out a slight 'hmmph' and crossed his arms. He looked annoyed at first , but then his gaze shifted to Lacus who was , looking up at the stars. A sad smile twitched the corners of her mouth. His expression changed into a thoughtful one.

It was around 2:00 , and the school had decided there could still be danger lurking elsewhere in the school , thus sending the students home early.

Anne and Lacus walked home together. It was a Friday , and Lacus had a day off tomorrow. The two decided to have a sleepover.

Lacus brought her stuff , and dropped it on the foot of Anne's bed. " This is amazing , just like Bruces! I love what you've done with the room and uh-oh" realization hit Lacus. " I'm sorry , I didn't mean to bring him up. It just kinda slipped out" she bit her lip " uguu" she moaned.

Surprisingly Anne laughed. " uguu" she mocked , as Bruce had done the same. Lacus was confused were they actually siblings , blood related?

" Anne if you don't mind , are you Anastasia Stark or Wayne?" Lacus asked too quickly.

"Stark" Anne replied simply. " Come on this topic is depressing , let's get some grub. My stomach feels like an empty cave" she uttered.

Lacus nodded. " Ms Stark , dinner for two is on the table , and you have a letter. From some boy named Derek. It appears to be letter asking you out." Jarvis finished , and Lacus had heard it. She gasped slightly.

Anne looked disgusted . but then she blushed. Lacus noticed , and laughed out loud. " You should've told me you liked him! Pass me a pen and a paper Jarvis please" she said still laughing. " W--what are you doing!?" Anne practically strangled her. " He is the same jerk , who hurt you!"

" hey it's ok.. just because he doesn't like me shouldn't give him a reason not to like you. Go for it , and I saw you staring at him in gym like him too. So it's ok" Lacus looked at her feet. It hurt her , but she didn't say anything because she had read Derek's mind before leaving school.

He really liked her. Anne did too.

KK!? Reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	7. Halt! More importantly

It had been 4 weeks , Derek and Anne had been going out. Anne did beat him up alot , for acting absent minded at times. Although the two love birds did have their romantic moments.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist , and leaned in. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Derek...I why don't you want to be Lacus' friend? I mean sure you don't wanna go out but not even friends?" she questioned out of the blue.

Derek stiffened " I can't tell you that right now , but tonight isn't about her. Let's go the movie must be starting" he grabbed her and walked to the movie theater. They were watching RAMBO , and as a guy Derek liked it , as a girl Anne LOVED IT.

All the way back home she was singing " Let the bodies hot the floor , let the bodies hit the floooor!" she laughed " That was the best movie ever thanks so much! I had a great time" she hugged him and unlocked her mansion door.

Derek smiled , but when Anne left a frown appeared. " I can't keep this up anymore , stupid blood urges" he grumbled and drove off into the woods?

What did he mean by he can't tell me? Anne thought. " Good thing I put a tracker on him , I knew there was something fishy" she smiled and got in her car following Derek.

It was dead. The deer's blood leaked everywhere , and it smelled as well. Anne looked at it , " someone didn't shower" she mumbled. Then she heard rustling in the bushes. " Whose there?" she shouted. A figure launched at her , and growled at her neck.

Anne tried to push it off , but it kept fighting back. " WHAT THE HELL!!" she screamed and kicked the figure off.

She got a closer look though , and the same topaz eyes and bronze hair seemed too familiar , it was as if she had met the figure before. Indeed she had.

-------------------------------With Lacus------------------------

Lacus lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. " I wish I could come back , but the portal won't open , and it's just I'm so lonley here and..." her fragile hands squeezed the pillow tightly.

" I just needed a vacation , and now I'll never see you guys again. I'm sorry , daddy , mom ,Skye , Hermes , Aunt Aphrodite and everyone else."

Lacus sniffed but no tears fell out of her clear blue eyes. The phone rang , she quickly ran to pick it up.

" Hello?' she said hesitantly. " Don't be so formal with me. Listen you want to go back right? To heaven" Fllay voice ringed from the other end of the phone.

"F-Fllay? how did you know?" " It's called a brain , a beautiful brain , anyways I have my ways to get you back there just don't come back again got it? So do we have a deal?"

" I... let me think about it, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school" she hung up before Fllay could respond.

She made her way to the balcony , the moon shone brightly in the velvet sky. It was as if someone had painted the twinkling stars in the sky , as they fit perfectly like a picture. Lacus thought as the wind cradled her.

**Love goes out, out like a light.  
Out like a flame and you cant find it anymore.  
Just when you think its lost in the rain, it comes back knockin' at your door.**

**Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
and around.**

**God put us here on this carnival ride.  
We close our eyes, never knowing where it'll take us next.  
Babies are born, and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath.**

**Its the wheel of the world.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.**

**In the blink of an eye, it can change your life.  
And it never even slows down.**

**Its the wheel of the world.  
I dont know what it is, Im flying high, but Im wondering why Im sinking on this ship going down.  
Life keeps on moving anyway.**

**Its the wheel of the world.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
and around.  
and around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.**

**It can open your heart, it can break you apart.  
And it never even slows down.**

**Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
Its the wheel of the world turning around.  
and around. **

Lacus finished her song and closed her eyes , and enjoyed what she had of her last night on earth.( A/N: she sounded like carrie underwood)

There was a clapping at the door , and before she knew it darkness placed themselves in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wild fierce red headed beauty sat on her leather chair , and smiled a wicked smile.

" Sorry honey , you won't be going anywhere but to sleep , for the rest of you life"

A warm purple light surrounded Fllay , and she took her true form. _Elis._

Her hair was now a darker shade of red , and she had barely any clothing on. A black mini MINI skirt. On top she wore a top that didn't go below her chest , revealing her stomach. She had some features added as well. A tail , tiny cat ears and pointier teeth.

She grabbed Lacus' unconscious body and gently placed it in the middle of the street.

" She's bound to get run over by a truck or something." she huffed , and walked away.

Batman stood in front of an ally , he had just saved a man from getting mugged.

A figure caught sight of him , and his eyes widened as he realized it was none other than our princess Lacus.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly. " I swear whoever did this to you.." although he couldn't finish his sentence , he rushed to the hospital and lay her on one of the beds , and left.

Lacus woke up the next morning feeling a bit woozy. " Where am I?" she asked her self slowly. Her vision was blurry , but it got clearer and clearer until she realized the crowd of people standing before her.

It consisted of , Hermes , Her father ( Zeus ) , Skye , Aphrodite , Ares , Hephaestus and " Apollo..." her eyes widened in shock.

" Oh dear! Thank heavens you're alright!" Aphrodite exclaimed and placed a kiss on her forehead. " We were worried , dearly you're mother is awaiting " Ares finished as he hugged her slightly. Lacus gave a weak smile to everyone. " Thank you for coming , but I was hoping you wouldn't find out about me coming...here" she added in a guilty voice.

Then Zeus walked up to her and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. " I knew you ran away the day you did. I was watching to make sure you weren't harmed in any way , but it's more dangerous here and I should've known better forgive me child" he bowed his apologetically.

" Father please don't apologize , it is not you're fault. The blame shall fall on me shall it not? Lets put the bad news behind us and the good news in front. I can come back now with you guys right?" she laughed , but it slowly stopped as she realized everyone faces had a sad look.

" You can't come back with us , Lacus I'm sorry but when you came to heaven most of you're powers were kept in hevean but you will slowly start getting them back , and then you can come " Apollo looked away. Everything went red for Lacus except for one figure it was where Apollo had been standing there now stood Hades. She gasped. " No leave at once! Father!" she panicked.

" What is it! What's wrong dear!" the alarmed voices of the gods rang in her ears. " Hades...he's here it's not Apollo!" she whispered.

All the heads turned to Apollo , who was now grinning wickedly. " You're daughter is smart brother dearest. Not smart enough! you're too late , everyone in heaven is slowly perishing!" Hades laughed and disappeared. They all spoke as if it was a dramatic scene.

It all seemed sripted , but this was serious if heveanly creatures perished than what would be of hevean. The gods knew. There wouldn't be three worlds just two. Earth and Hell , and those who deserved to be in peace would be tortured and life is not meant to be that way.

Without a word the gods followed Hades except for Skye who still held his sister's hand. " I'm sorry sis you can't come back you're not a full god yet but , just forgive me for everything for grounding you , for letting you leave , and not protecting you! " Lacus looked at him sympathetically. " I should be the one asking for an apology , I was acting so rotten to you that---" there was a knock at the door and Anne and Bruce entered the hospital room.

Buce pulled his eyebrows together. " How are you feeling? I heard about what happened from...." he let the sentence trail off as his eyes wandered to the young man holding Lacus' hand.

" Halt! He who shall see the fair maiden shall go past me first!" Skye proclaimed.

" Urgh right like I care lover boy" Anne went past Skye and hugged Lacus. " How've you been? I followed Bruce here and gosh I'm just glad you're ok! If you don't mind how'd all this happen?" " I can't remember" Lacus shook her head.

" Lacus! This man has a sword and it isn't made out of rubber" Bruce jumped against a wall. " He's my brother" Lacus giggled.

" How old are you kid. 12?" Anne asked. " 18 mind you! I shall take my leave sister dearest. Take care" Skye dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Bruce and Anne gave each other a question yet hateful glare.

" He's a magician studying magic in Venice" Lacus fibbed hesitantly.

Bruce looked at Lacus , " You're sure youre ok? You're staying at my house today" he stated.

" Back off! She's staying at my house rapist!" Anne grabbed Lacus' other hand. " Don't you have date with _heartbreak_ Derek today!" Bruce shot back. It stung Lacus too hear those words. ' heartbreak Derek' she thought.

" Well I can cancel!! AARRGH" Then it happened Anne punched Bruce in his face , he stumbled back but slapped her. Silence slipped out of the walls.

" How about we all stay at my apartment?" Lacus asked nervously. They both responded at the same time " NO! I am not staying with it!"

" Don't cancel you're date with Derek. I'll be fine with Bruce." she looked away.

Anne walked away giving Bruce one last evil glare , and gave Lacus one last small hug before growling " You better return her the way she is right now!"

Lacus laughed at this but felt awkward as it was only Bruce and her. ' What's wrong with me!? I've been alone with him before I'm all tingly ! NO NO NO! BAD LACUS' she scolded herself mentally.

" So...uh nice weather we're having and.---" Bruce was interrupted , as Lacus concentrated on him " YOU'RE BATMAN!?" Lacus snapped at him.

It took Bruce a few seconds to wash away the shock at what the angel had just said.

" no! That's preposterous!Who dresses like a bat at night? I'm not a weirdo , and if I was how would you explain me being here right now it's night. " he calmly spoke. Lacus squinted as if to judge whether he was being honest , she tried reading his mind again but all she could see was a brick wall.

Did he know her secret that she was an angel , and that she could read mind? Her father and her family were gods ? How did he block his mind?

Is he an angel? If he is batman then how can he be here right now??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guyzz that's it for chapter 7 I won't be updating for a while cause i have brainsorm but review and tell me what you want to happen next!


	8. You Owe Mee

_A small figure sat on the grassy hill , knees pulled up together and tears streaming down a petite face. " You look like a guy!" a boy around the same age teased. " Don't ever try and talk to any of our friends at school again or we'll tell our daddy to kill you!" the other boy laughed as the two threw sticks at the innocent girl._

_" Leave her alone you big meanie poo poo heads ! " a boy with jet black hair adorable blue eyes pointed an accusing finger at the two other boys._

_" Hey he's the...wha..ahh...we're gonna be in trouble if we bug him run for it!!!" they ran down the hill , in a rush._

_" Ah...uhm ayu ok? " the black haired boy asked the girl who was sniffling. Her face was a little red and a slight blush crept up above her nose._

_She nodded her head and without hesitation hugged the boy. " thank you , wiiv you bwe mye fwiend? " she spoke shyly. The black haired boy was now blushing and nodded. " Ive never had a girlfriend " he looked at the girl with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. They held hands as they walked to a park nearby._

_The little girl giggled but looked down at her baby feet. " get in here girl! I told you not to leave the house you're a nuisance!" a voice shrieked._

_' um..i shwud go howme now , bwe I...uhm..eep! " she placed a short kiss on the little boy's cheek , and ran. He stood still and the redness returned to his face as he walked back home._

' Wonder who the girl was ' Bruce thought to himself as he flipped through the channels. ' Godness last night was a close call!' he sighed and recalled what had happened when Lacus had accused him of being batman.

" Are you lying? how did you block your mind?" she questioned as a haze of suspision entangled her eyes. Bruce stepped back , and looked at her as if she was crazy. " Do I look like I'm lying? I'm a normal guy Lacus! As for the blocking my mind question...I don't know what you're talking about" He smirked and continued walking. Lacus had fallen asleep that night and yes he had gone to be the dark knight.

Bruce had earned himself a few cuts on his arm , and a scar on his chest from Joker. " Stupid maniac of a clown " he growled his hair fell over his eyes slightly as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Bruce felt a pair of hands on his eyes. " Guess who?" her sweet melodic voice chimed. " I don't know...Lacus?" he chuckled. " Correct! Happy Birthday birthday boy!" her white teeth flashed. " Oh yea it's not a big deal. Please tell me you didn't do anything....you did didn't you?" he groaned.

" You don't like parties?" her smile fell , and Bruce noticed but before he could say anything he was slapped across the cheek. " Don't you always have something negative to say!" Anne rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch across from Bruce she put her feet up on the table and smiled evilly. " Happy Birthday....brother dearest" she said bitterly. " Here's your gift " it was a small box. Lacus looked at the whole situation nervously . " Let's eat some cake and party! and open gifts later" she smiled again .

Derek poked his head in through the mansion door. " What's cookin?" he asked. " What's cooking is that you're so called girlfriend is about to be fried chowmein shoved down your throat" he growled and looked at his watch. ' 12:00 in the afternoon. Bruce sighed.

He slowly turned to face Lacus. ' Gotta let her down gently...use the charm Bruce' " Litsen Lacus I appreciate the party and the gifts and everythig you've done but--" " You have to go..." her happy smile wasn't there instead it was replaced by a sad one. " It's alright if you have plans" she smiled slightly and turned to grab her stuff and walk out the door.

"Great going party pooper! You pooped you're own party" she stomped out the door. A boistrous laugh was heard at the back of the room. " It's not funny dog breath!" Bruce snapped. Derek's back was pushed against the wall as he clutched his stomach , his face filled with laughter. " she--she said pooped the party--ha..ha...ha?" the laughing boy quickly followed Bruce's finger's direction out the door.

" Master Bruce , if you don't mind you didn't have any plans why did you?" Alfred asked. " Alfred you know what happens during that certain hour right? that party would have gone up to atleast 8:00 pm" he finished and walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile--------

" Lacus he's not important don't litsen to that thing what's important is that you have awesome friends like me and Derek." Lacus slowed down. She turned to face Anne and Derek " he...he's not a friend or anyone important in my life right now." She ran to her house and shut the door quickly. She grabbed her cell and text Bruce. **Meet me at Pizza Plaza tonight at 10 and prove to me that ur not batman**. She sighed. " why did i run? I'm so weak" she moaned. Derek had obviously left an emotional scar on Lacus' heart that couldn't be erased ,could it?

" Why don't you want to be friends with her , oh ya and I forgot to tell you about this incident a few days ago. There was a thing that attacked me and he looked kind of like you" Derek stiffened at Anne's words. " What are you talking about I was at home doing homework" he answered sharply. Anne crossed her arms " don't pretend like you dont know , I've been running a few scans on the scratches 'you' gave me and I came up with a theory that..." Derek faced Anne. " that you're a vampire" she breathed out. Derek shut his eyes for a while " Yes I am , and I have blood urges that's why I always leave early and that's why....I can't be with Lacus cause--" " cause vampires can't be with their one true love or else they might hurt them" she finished for him and looked at her feet " Look , I'll get over her soon it won't be hard then we can be together" Anne rolled her eyes " save it for someone else , you better tell her this or else I'll do it for you. Stop playing games with her you've hurt her then me and now her again. Think about it!" tears welled up in her emerald green eyes.

Anne got in her car and rove to where she would be alone.

" WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!?" the vamp growled. He looked at Lacus' house in front of him and knocked on the door....

Meanwhile----------

Bruce felt enormous pain in every nerve of his body. His heart was beating fast faster than any other human beings. He felt stinging pain in his stomach , and fell to his knees. There was a loud ringing noise in his head and it was as if someone was banging a giant metal hammer on his head over and over. His eyes burned with agony as they grew tired and hungry , hungry for the pain to go away. Then suddenly it stopped.

Nothing. Bruce fell to the ground and lay there for about 10 minutes until he finally regained consciousness. He sighed an took out his cellphone. He bit his tongue. " Great another problem! How am i suppose to prove to her that I'm not." he smiled.

" Hey Clark. You know you owe me from that time i saved you're back." Bruce smirked as the phone hung loosely around his hands. " yea , what about it?" Clark asked.

"well , i need you to be Bruce Wayne and go to his friend Lacus' house alright thanks a ton bud I'll see you around and remember if you're not here I'll personally make sure Louise gets some alone time with the Batman" as he finished he hung up.

-____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well review you guyzz thanks !


End file.
